Appendix:Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon Walkthrough/Part 4
Hau'oli City At last, you've made it to Hau'oli City! There are plenty of sights to see. Start chatting with people on the street—everyone here is friendly, and they have valuable advice to share. Alola's largest city, Hau'oli City is a bustling center of excitement and commerce. Here you'll find everything from fashion boutiques to popular eateries. The city features three districts: the Beachfront, the Shopping District, and the Marina. One kind woman on the Beachfront hands you a just for talking to her. Go down the stairs and grab the . After you've fully explored the Beachfront, continue along the street to reach the Shopping District. Hau spots you here and drags you into the nearby tourist bureau, which is handing out free Poké Finders to anyone with a Rotom Pokédex. Now you can snap pictures of Pokémon you see during your adventure! Afterwards, talk to the other receptionist who runs the Loto-ID Center to try your luck at today's drawing. The first number in your Pokémon's ID does not affect the Loto-ID. If your Pokémon's ID is 123456, then your Loto Ticket would need to be 23456 for you to win the grand prize. The researcher in the tourist bureau needs a little help with his fieldwork. Show him your Pokédex with 10 Pokémon registered in it, and he'll give you ten s! Afterward, the guy nearby will tell you that the broken wall is a photo spot. Go up to the crack in the wall and press R or tap Rotom to activate the Poké Finder. Take at least one picture of the Pokémon. You bump into Lillie just up the road from the Tourist Bureau. She's just come from the nearby apparel shop and hands you a nifty (and a too, if your character is female) before heading off to do more shopping. Check out the apparel shop if you feel like changing your clothes. Pop into the neighboring salon if you'd like to change your hairstyle. A list of fashion items can be found here. Chat with the woman outside the apparel shop to receive a . Have one of your Pokémon hold this item to power up its moves. The shopping mall up ahead is closed for renovation, but you can go across the street and through the red gate to find a in the corner of the area. A Pokémon Center stands farther down the street. Approach it and Ilima will talk to you. He explains that he has been putting up Totem Stickers to help trainers on their island challenge. But he has also seen Team Skull in the area, trying to interfere. Be sure to check on the stickers to collect them. If you talk to the guy outside the Pokémon Center, he'll give you a . Head inside to restore your Pokémon. Load up on some items at the Poké Mart as well. Left Clerk= |-| Right Clerk= Talk to the woman on the left and she will ask you to add an to your Pokédex and show it to her, and she will pay you 10,000 if you do. There is an old man who is a Move Deleter. Talk to him if you want your Pokémon to forget any moves. Go through the red gate across from the Pokémon Center and go through the grass, and you will find a next to the tree. Carry on down the road, and you'll suddenly overhear rumors of a band of local troublemakers called Team Skull. They sound like rough customers. Keep going to find a fancy house on the left, which turns out to be Ilima's home. Around the corner, you'll find the City Hall. Feel free to enter and explore these buildings as you continue through the city. Walk towards the pool in the back and pick up the near the trees. Go inside Ilima's house and his mom will give you a —a rare delicacy from the Kalos region that cures all of a Pokémon's status conditions. If you go down the street facing Ilima's house, you will find Hau'oli City Hall. Talk to the person on a couch to get a . You will find Hau outside of the Malasada shop. However, some Team Skull Grunts arrive and begin to harass you. Talk to one of the Grunts to battle him. |} Impressed by how easily you handled Team Skull, Ilima decides the time has come to see what you've got. He heals your Pokémon before challenging you to a battle. |} His will know a different elemental move depending on what Starter Pokémon you chose. Having felt your power firsthand, Ilima is more eager than ever for you to attempt his trial. He invites you to come challenge him again at Verdant Cavern, which lies beyond . You can go into the shop and buy s from the girl on the right for 350. However, you are limited to one per day. You can also buy Sweet Malasadas for 200, which can raise a Pokémon's affection. It will increase more if it likes the flavor. These can be bought an unlimited amount of times. Outside, go past the Malasada shop, and you will find the Alola Photo Club, but it's not open yet. Across from that building, go through the gate and go through the grass to find . Go past the police station and go down the road to reach the Marina. Here, there is a lowered area on the east side. Go down this area and you will find a at the end. There is a near where the Super Potion was. Talk to the girl outside of the Ferry Terminal to get an . Talk to the guy next to her to get an . There is a on the wall near them. When you are ready to move on, go up the street next to the Pokémon Center. Lillie will talk to you. Go farther north and talk to Hala. Go up and check on . Choose "Grab it by the horns." After Hala and Tauros leave, go north to reach . Category:Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon Category:Walkthrough